


One Sided Conversations

by andromedasgalaxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hospitals, Pre-Teen Wolf (TV), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy
Summary: The Argent's are back in town, and Reader can't help but tell Peter, even if he is in a vegetative state.Previously posted on tumblr under fantasyimagines years ago (I may have forgotten I had this blog).
Relationships: Peter Hale & Reader, Peter Hale/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	One Sided Conversations

“God I miss you,” you sigh, letting your hand take Peter’s, desperately wishing he would just squeeze yours, show you that he could hear you, that he was still there… anything.

You didn’t get to see him as much as you would have liked, but every chance you got to visit Beacon Hills, to visit your best friend, you took. And every time you left you regretted going there in the first place. Seeing him like that, not a shed of an emotion on his face, none of his old wit, or his infectious laughter… he was but a shell of the man you had once known, and it killed you to see him like that. But never the less, you would always return.

It didn’t matter that it had been years since the fire, years since you had been able to actually hold a conversation with him. He was your best friend, and he always had been.

Of course, now the conversations were far more one-sided than they used to be, you would tell him about your life, from terrible dates to brilliant movies you promised you would re-watch with him when he was better. But with no response, it lost an awful lot of it’s meaning. But that didn’t stop you from going, from talking to him just as you would were he able to respond.

With a heavy smile, you nod your head, readying yourself to leave when you remember the one piece of information you had been debating over telling him, not wanting to cause him any anguish on the off chance he were able to hear you.

“Look,” you start, moving to kneel in front of his wheelchair, taking both of his hands in yours this time, your eyes staring uncertainly into the blank gaze of his. “I’m going to tell you something, and I don’t really know if I should, but I need to be honest with you. Someone has come to town, and I just… I know you can’t answer me, but you better be silently promising me you’ll stay safe. The Argent’s are back,” you sigh, your head falling in dismay.

Perhaps you had imagined it, knowing all too well what his usual reaction to that news would have been, but you could have sworn his hand twitched ever so slightly at your words. But as you look to his still motionless body, you convince yourself it was merely your mind playing tricks on you.

“They won’t hurt you, I promise,” you smile somewhat sadly, running your thumb over the back of his hand as you swear it to yourself as much to him. “And I’ll keep an eye on Derek, as always,” you add with a customary chuckle, making the same promise you always did.

“Just look after yourself, ok?” you all but whisper it, unable to look at him as you stand up, that usual feeling of betrayal kicking in as you move to leave, feeling as if you were abandoning him to the four white walls of his hospital bed once more. “I’ll see you soon,” you say in farewell, kissing the top of his head gently before gathering your bag, refusing to turn back to face him on the off chance that he might see the tears brimming in the corner of your eyes.


End file.
